wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Imitate/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is IMITATE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Warden Chalmers trying to start a camp fire, while Bob mimics him-- from Robo-Camping) (Clip 2: Evil Malicious WordGirl next to WordGirl-- from I Think I'm a Clone Now) (Clip 3: Huggy dancing with Tiny Big-- from Tiny Big) (Phil buzzes in.) Phil: Uh, I think imitate means to dance and sing, right? Beau Handsome: No! It does not! (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Emily? Emily: Imitate means to mimic or impersonate. Like in that last clip, where Huggy is imitating Tiny Big's moves. Beau Handsome: That is correct! (A rope ladder drops down next to Beau's podium. Huggy slides down it, and we see that his hair is styled like Beau's.) Beau Handsome: Huggy, what are you doing? (Huggy poses.) Beau Handsome: Okay, well I'm sure you have your reasons. Anyway, congratulations Emily-- (Huggy mimics every move that he makes.) Beau Handsome: I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop imitating me! (He goes back in character, while Huggy continues to mimic him.) Emily, you are today's winner! (to Huggy) You know, that's really quite distracting. Huggy, show her what she's won. (Huggy runs behind the curtain.) Beau (offscreen): An official Beau Handsome microphone! (The curtain opens, and Huggy is holding a mic just like Beau's. The audience applauds.) Beau Handsome: Emily, you're really going to have fun with that. Emily: (unimpressed) I am? Beau Handsome: Indeed! That's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on-- the bonus round! Emily, you correctly defined the word imitate. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: You bet! Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for imitate. (Picture 1: Chuck sitting on his couch, looking upset about something) (Picture 2: WordGirl and Huggy mimicking Tobey-- from Book Ends) (Picture 3: Count Cloudy watching Pretty Princess and Magic Pony) Beau Handsome: Give it a shot, Emily! Emily: It's got to be number two. WordGirl is imitating Tobey and I don't think Tobey likes it. Beau Handsome: That's correct, which means you're our bonus round winner! Show her what she's won, Huggy! Beau (offscreen): An official Beau Handsome microphone storage box! (The curtain goes up and Huggy places a microphone into a box.) Beau Handsome: See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes